Amethyst  sapphire
by Saphyria
Summary: This is a story of what happens in the present time and I will continue it with the past story that includes the pair XellosFilia
1. Amethyst sapphire

 Amethyst sapphire 

I was having a walk with my family and we past this antique shop.I went inside,dragging them with me,I always loved old things.I went to a table and saw this old notebook.On the cover it said "Words for no one".I was shocked.I too had a notebook of my thoughts and I have written the same thing on the first page.I opened it..Again I was amazed to find a tiny writing,the shapes of the letters looked almost as mine and long t linas.I took it wanting to buy it.The shop keeper told me that it came with the box and he will sell them both. I took a look at the table and indeed there sat a small box,but big enough so that the book would fit in it.I went towards it and saw that it was kind of dusty.It seemed to have been a beautiful jewelry box with different stones on it,but it had lost it's glint and you could almost distinguish the strange markings on it.I tried to dust it and I realized that it didn't have any on it,time had made it lose even it's last hope of regaining it's once natural colour.I gently opened it and all I saw was a mass of blue or purple and yellow.I couldn't tell what that was,but I presumed there must have been some flowers.I put the book inside the box and I had to stay there for what seemed a decade and convince my family that I really wanted "that old thing that you would probably throw it away in aweek or even sooner".I couldn't believe my eyes when I found myself home with the box in my lap.It was evening and it was getting dark.Soon I was the only one in the house that wasn't sleeping.I went in my room and it was a fade light that emitted from one corner.I sat beside the bed.It was the moment I've been waiting for.I wanted to read what had caught my eye in the first place,the notes,but I became more interested in the box.I studied it,but I couldn't make the color of the stones on it,at least not at that low light and the markings were almost invisible,I could only feel them by touching the box.I looked at it for what seemed to have been hours and then I don't know what came to me,but I just removed the bottom of the box.The man didn't tell me it had a second part,maybe he didn't know I finally decided.And there I held a piece of silk that seemed to wrap something. I could only be amazed at the sight of a beautiful amethyst naklace.I didn't know what to think or say..I was speechless.I stayed there looking at it.I finaly came to my senses and tried it on.I've never seen something so spectsculsr.I suddenly realized that the sun was rising.I stayed up all night?I wasn't tired.I got up and went to the window.Now the amethyst was shining in all it's splendor.But something strange happened.The color was getting different as the sun was rising more and more and soon I was holding not an amethyst,but a sapphire…

There have past many years since that day.I still didn't figure out what this mistical stone is,this jewel that in the night seems to be an amethyst yet,in the light you can find a sapphire in all it's splendor…

The end is just a new beginning


	2. 1Falling angel

* * *

Author:Saphyria This is a story post "Slayers-try" and it is focused on the pair Xellos-Filia and it is actually my very first fan fic.I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it; so this is the first chapter of my story.(disclaimer:I do not own the anime "Slayers" )

Chapter I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice day at the shop,a quiet day,there were no customers.Sudenly,it stroke her,that pain,that awful pain in the heart.Filia put a hand to her chest.It was worst than ever.She knew she couldn't hide her suffering this time,no one else knew about this.Wouldn't want the boys to get worried.She had to get away,so she got out of the store and started running;good thing there weren't people on the street.She ran and ran,faster and faster and that pain just wouldn't stop,she felt she couldn't breath,but she kept running till she got out of town.She headed for the woods,where she would be alone.There she got it all out,a terrifying scream,a scream of pain and suffering,she couldn't keep quiet anymore.She had to let it all out and that she did,but the pain didn't go away;then she thought of something.Maybe in her dragon form she wouldn't suffer so much.Filia transformed and got into the sky,higher and higher,until she could reach the clouds,but that had no effect,it was getting worst,she couldn't handle it anymore,she was now falling and she couldn't do anything,she was falling from the sky and she could feel the cold air on her skin,and she had to think of something,yes,in her human form she could teleport to the ground,it would use all her power,but she would be safe;no use trying to land now as a dragon,she felt like she simply couldn't move,she couldn't use her body,but she could use her magic and that she did.She managed to trnsform,but that took all of her strenght,it was hopeless;no way she could teleport;she knew it was the end the only thought that came to her was why had she left the shop in the first place? Now Val's egg would be vulnerable,no,that wasn't true,his two loyal subordinates would take great care of him and they would protect him with their lives.And now she simply couldn't think anymore.For a moment Filia thought that the pain was gone,but she was wrong ,it was still there,then the pain got so hard,like a knife in her heart,and then,as fast as the pain grew,it simply disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER I

* * *

Next chapter:"Meeting old friends"

N.B. The next chapters will have more dialog and more characters,along with a new adventure.


	3. 2Meeting old friends

**---------------------------Amethyst sapphire----------------------

* * *

**

_Author:Saphyria_

_This is a story post "Slayers-try" and it is focused on the pair Xellos-Filia. (disclaymer:I do not own the anime "Slayers" )

* * *

_

**--------------------------Chapter II----------------------------**

**Meeting old friends

* * *

**

-Do you think she's OK?A tall blond man asked.

-I'm a little woried;what do you think made her fall like that?She has no wounds.Xellos,you said she wasn't constious,didn't you?it was a young girl with red hair,that was now holding Filia and she was very concerned.

-Yes…I don't quite understand ,but you can ask her yourself,Lina,and he pointed at the sleeping Filia who was now waking up.

-Filia ,great,you're up,what happened to you?Lina asked.

-Wha-at?Lina,what,where did you come from?'Why them?I'll have to tell them everything.I don't want them to worry about me,nor interfere in their journey.

Lina and Gourry stared at Filia,but they knew she wasn't there,her mind was elsewhere.What happened to her,to that really happy Filia they left?And now Xellos was looking at her,maybe he can bring her to her senses.

Filia was thinking hard.'What to tell them?'Should she tell them?-She wasn't surprised that her pain wasn't there anymore,it had happened many times that it just dissapeared,but thare was something new shw felt, and that brought Filia to her senses,just in time to realise that two amethyst eyes were starring at her inches from her own.She blinked twice and she imediately sat up,incapable of saying anything,but she got a little dissy ,so Lina gave her support;she looked like she would faint any second.

-Why hello to you, too,Filia!Xellos said standing up and looking with seriousity at her.

-Filia,do you feel ill,are you OK?You should sit down.

-I'm fine,miss Lina,thank you very much.I don't know how you found me,but thank you all for your help.I guess you are the ones who saved me… 

-Don't thank us,thank Xellos,he's the one who saved you,Lina said pointing at the priest.

-Yo-ou…Well then,thank you,Filia sighted.

-You are welcome.

Filia couldn't look at him,it was the third time he saved her,she never thought she would owe her life to the enemy of her race.

-Yes,we all saw this bright light above the forest,Gourry said.

-And we didn't have the chance to say anything,Xellos just wanished and he reappeared holding you.He said you were falling and he caught you just in time.What happened,Filia,were you atacked,though we didn't see any wounds,Lina finally ended.

-Well,you saw the light when I transformed.

-But why did you do that,you were flying in your dragon form,you knew you'd fall,Xellos said looking at her with one eye opened.

-I know,but I did it because I wanted teleport on the ground.

-And why didn't you,Xellos interupted.

-I didn't have any energy.

-Then why didn't you just land as a dragon?A nd I think you know if you can transform and teleport,or maybe you're just a weak dragon,Xellos said.

-I don't know;she didn't notice the last remark.

-You don't know?Xellos said.

-I don't need to explain all this to a mazoku!

-But your friends who were so woried deserve an explanation.

Filia wanted to tell them,but she almost got used to that sick pain .Since the last battle with Darkstar,she had a little inch in her chest now and then,till it became a daily havoc.At the beginning,the pain was bearable…

* * *

**NOT FINISHED

* * *

**

_N.B.Do you remember the story in the first part?There really is a stone that changes colors,depending on the natural/artificial light.A lady would wear a blue looking jewel with her lovely blue dress( in the sun light),but as night comes,she will see that the stone is no longer blue,but amethyst like(in the artificial light).It's called alexandrine(don't know if my spelling is right)_

* * *


End file.
